This invention pertains to a composite structure for a protective garment, such as a pair of bunker pants for a firefighter, a bunker coat for a firefighter, or a glove for a firefighter. This invention contemplates that the composite structure incorporates a superabsorbent polymer.
Commonly, in a firefighting environment, a firefighter wearing protective garments, such as bunker pants, a bunker coat, and gloves, sweats copiously within such garments, whereby the firefighter is exposed to severe stresses due to sweating, as well as to severe stresses due to firefighting. Such stresses are known to contribute significantly to fatigue, injuries, and fatalities among firefighters.
This invention addresses an ascertained need for a composite structure, from which such garments could be made and which would employ a superabsorbent polymer to absorb copious amounts of human sweat, whereby to reduce such stresses due to sweating.
Usage of a superabsorbent polymer in a composite structure for a protective garment, such as a protective garment for a firefighter, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,912 to Bumberger, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This invention provides a composite structure for a protective garment, such as a pair of bunker pants for a firefighter, a bunker coat for a firefighter, or a glove for a firefighter. The composite structure has a moisture absorber, a moisture barrier disposed outwardly in relation to the moisture absorber, and an outer shell disposed outwardly in relation to the moisture barrier. The moisture absorber incorporates a superabsorbent polymer.
Preferably, the moisture absorber has a fibrous matrix incorporating the superabsorbent polymer, as particles or as fibers. Preferably, the fibrous matrix is disposed between an inner cover, which is moisture-pervious, and an outer cover, which is moisture-pervious or moisture-impervious. Preferably, the inner and outer covers, between which the fibrous matrix is disposed, is quilted so as to segregate discrete regions of the fibrous matrix.
In one contemplated embodiment, the moisture barrier is affixed to the outer shell so as to have surface-to-surface adhesion between an outer surface of the moisture barrier and an inner surface of the outer shell. Thus, the moisture barrier may be a moisture-impervious layer, e.g. a neoprene layer, which is laminated to the inner surface of the outer shell, or a moisture-impervious layer, e.g. a Breathe Tex(trademark) layer, which is coated on the inner surface of the outer shell. In an alternative embodiment, the moisture barrier is affixed to the outer cover of the moisture absorber so as to have surface-to-surface adhesion between an inner surface of the moisture barrier and an outer surface of the outer cover of the moisture absorber.
In alternative embodiments, a thermally insulative layer is interposed between the moisture absorber and the moisture barrier. The thermally insulative layer may have a conventional construction so as to comprise an inner cover, an outer cover, and a filler, which is interposed between the inner and outer covers. The inner and outer covers may be quilted so as to segregate discrete portions of the filler.
In one contemplated embodiment employing the thermally insulative layer, the moisture barrier is affixed to the outer shell so as to have surface-to-surface adhesion between an outer surface of the moisture barrier and an inner surface of the outer shell. In an alternative embodiment employing the thermally insulative layer, the moisture barrier is affixed to the thermally insulative layer so as to have surface-to-surface adhesion between an outer surface of the thermally insulative layer and an inner surface of the moisture barrier. In the latter embodiment employing the thermally insulative layer, if the thermally insulative layer has the conventional construction noted above, the moisture barrier may be so affixed to the outer cover of the thermally insulative layer.
Hereinbefore and hereinafter, moisture refers to any predominantly aqueous liquid, particularly but not exclusively water or human sweat. Hereinbefore and hereinafter, terms such as inner, outer, inwardly, and outwardly are employed from a standpoint of a wearer of a protective garment.